


So weird

by RubyRedAngel



Series: Naruto: headcanons [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRedAngel/pseuds/RubyRedAngel
Summary: Sasuke has a dog. Weird right? So weird Hinata had to double check when she went to the Uchiha compound to borrow some scrolls.





	So weird

Sasuke has a dog. Weird right? So weird Hinata had to double check when she went to the Uchiha compound to borrow some scrolls.

Sasuke didn't care, Kiba could fangirl all he wanted, Shikamaru could say it was bothersome at the sight of the ball of fur, and Sakura could giggle at both of them and still Sasuke was unbothered.

Sasuke needed it. The Uchiha compound was too empty, too silent, too full of unwanted memories.   
It wasn't planned the dog just appeared one day and wouldn't leave. Sasuke didn't want it to. The noise of a dog in an empty house was comfortable. It was something to help with his sometimes untamed mind.  
He was so used to the spotted animal that Sasuke noticed he started thinking there was a before and after the appearance of the dog.

It was strange, for a lone wolf like him to get so attached to another living thing. But those walks in the middle of the night when the nightmares were too much, the opening of the front door and get warm reception, the silent company while studying new techniques were times Sasuke got himself looking forward to. The house wasn't so empty, the night wasn't so dark, home felt like home.

It wasn't like his team and friends didn't help him but he couldn't take them home with him. He couldn't fully open up to any of them for fear of corrupting them somehow…

So Sasuke has a dog, a huge ball of fur and energy to balance his apparently calm personally. And if anyone noticed that the dog had huge similarities to a certain number one unpredictable ninja no one said anything….

Except Sakura and her giggles but Sasuke was an expert in ignoring stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Here's another short story from Naruto fandom. I might tweak it in the future but here's what it looks right now.  
> As always kudos and comments are deeply appreciate :D  
> Hugs and kisses to all :)


End file.
